Skiing In Tundratown
At the highest areas of Tundratown were large snowy hills. When winter hit Zootopia, mammals all across the city districts loved to visit the place for winter sports. No other place in the city was more fit for that than it was. There were areas for hockey, skating, sledding and of course skiing. The latter of which happened to be Nick and Judy´s favorite too. December was near, and the cop couple was rather busy recently. Whether it´d be at work or at early shopping for Christmas, Nick and Judy were always on the move. Still, it didn´t stop them from spending their weekend at the Tundratown Winter Resort. Even though the day was cold, the sun still shined at the place as the two had come to the place. Judy wore a fur-trimmed winter coat that was pink like her farm shirt with a matching beret, whereas Nick had a dark brown coat with a scarf. “Somehow it doesn´t feel as cold around this place as it is with some mammals. Looks like we don´t need that heavy winter gear when we have warm fur already, do we bun bun?”, Nick said as he carried both Judy´s and his skis towards the lift. “Or maybe it´s your heart that makes you feel so warm. I can feel that too when I´m close to you”, Judy smiled at her boyfriend. Nick was always nice to her, but she could see how he was even nicer nowadays than he usually was. Maybe it was because Christmas was approaching. It was also because Nick was excited to spend his first winter with his beloved bunny. For a season that was darker and colder than the others in the city, it had never felt better to him. Not to mention winter had its romantic side to it too, which the couple had realized too. “So Judy, are you ready for a little race?” Nick smirked as they sat on the lift, which headed up the hill. “Yes. Who finishes last buys warm mugs of hot chocolate for the both of us!” Judy decided, to which Nick agreed. “Ah, it brings back memories of when I did cross country skiing in my school. I was one of the best in the class. And I did it on my free time too. On a nearby forest during winter weekend afternoons, right before enjoying my mom´s pigeon pie near the fireside for dinner”, Nick said as they looked at the wintery scenery from the lift. “Sounds nice. It´s been a long time since I did skiing myself. Feels nice to revisit that”, Judy added. She hadn´t done that since she was a child, but Nick had taught him a bit of that again before they had come here. Finally the lift landed on the right spot, where the other mammals started skiing downhill. The hill looked steep and fast, but still safe enough for everyone. It was not the kind of hill where injuries often happened. Judy and Nick put their skis on and started going down the hill. “And here we go!” Nick said joyously as it begun. The fox could feel the speed in his bones during the slide. It was almost like driving a car with Flash behind the wheel. Judy was almost squealing in excitement: for someone who hadn´t done this in a long time it felt like a great rediscovery. As the slide down the hill was nearing its end, Judy was sliding past the fox. It looked like the student was beating the teacher for the first time. “Looks like I won!” Judy cheered as Nick recovered from the heavy speed. He turned towards his beloved, giving an impish smile as they took off their skis. “Congratulations, Carrots. You´re a fast learner at skiing, just like you are at chess. I´m buying the hot chocolates today as promised…. but only if I can give my dear bunny a little tickling!” Nick said as he approached her. “Catch me if you can!” Judy giggled, throwing a tiny snowball playfully at him. Instantly, the two started a cute little snowball fight like some couples often had during winter. Whereas Judy had won the skiing part, this is where Nick won instead. After a long barrage, Judy surrendered and let Nick tickle her ears a bit. In a few minutes, Nick and Judy went to enjoy the hot chocolates in a nearby café with some muffins too. After that, they retreated to a more peaceful setting to calm down from the action. At the winter resort were a few sauna cottages, some for males, some for females and some for couples. Nick and Judy picked one that was meant for latter, for they always preferred doing that together instead of at different saunas. From the sauna window, Nick could see how the sun was setting, giving a reddish hue all over the tundra. They would go home soon, but for now they just wanted to relax in the warmth of the sauna. “Ah, nothing like a day full of playing and exercise with my athletic darling of a fox”, Judy sat on Nick´s lap, nuzzling against his handsome chest. “Doing winter sports has never been better”, Nick said lovingly, stroking Judy´s ears and dewlap gently. Like many things in his life, Nick had felt lonely with that too for years long before he had met Judy. He was happy to finally have someone to engage in skiing competitions and snowball fights with him. Even though he met Judy in his adulthood and not as a child, it was still better late than never. “Not a bad start for our winter together…but I feel like the fun has just begun. It won´t be long before my first Christmas with you”, Judy draped Nick´s tail around her like a shawl, enjoying its softness while sitting in the sauna. “It will be a great one, I promise. Especially to a good girl like you”, Nick gave her a peck on the cheek. The young lovers spent just as much time on the sauna as they had spent skiing. No matter what activity they engaged in, Nick and Judy were inseparable. No cold on earth could overcome the warmth between them. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Winter stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories